The Untold story of Minakushi
by Umarose
Summary: We're all know about the story of how Kushina first fallen for minato. But what exactly happened after that? How did they become closer and even decided to marry each other. Here's the untold story of Minakushi


The Untold story Of MinaKushi

In the whole series, there's barely 3 episode long about the relationship of Uzumaki Kushina and Minato Namikaze. Even with their brief appearance, they can capture the heart of viewers that makes them unforgetable. Yet here I am also being captured by their presence to the point that until now I still can get over them. I'm still curious as how things work out during their young day. I aware with this thousands of fanfiction being made for kushina minato from *cought*Lemon*cought until the really sweet type. Since I and maybe a thousand other is also thirsty of this continuation of Minakushi story, I will also pouring down my fantasy in this short story. I hope whoever you are will enjoy this.

 **-Spring, kushina age 14-**

It was exactly 4 days after her abduction. She's laying in the hospital bed, while staring at the window. The wind find their way in and lift that red hair up in the air. She's trying to fix her hair, but then captured by the sight of her own hair. She's gently took her hair and smiling at it. She's no longer who she was 4 days ago. The girl who hated her red hair. For a moment, a flash of the memory when she's saved by certain man filling her head. A slight red blush arose in her cheek. That man, definitely has won her heart over.

A footstep of someone is coming closer. Not long, someone opened the door. It was the first Hokage's wife, Lady Mito. She's the one who always take care of her in this village, ever since the eradication of clan Uzumaki.

"How is your body, kushina?" said Lady Mito with her tender voice.

"I am alright, Lady Mito. I am an Uzumaki after all!" said kushina loudly with a wide grin in her face.

"Oh my, I shouldn't worry at all, aren't i?" Lady mito chuckles.

"No need to worry, -ttebane!" kushina said.

"I need to thanks that boy for saving you, they said he's the only one who found you." Kushina flinched. She know who lady Mito talking about.

"Err.. you mean Minato? Yes, he saved me that day," kushina shyly answered.

"Yes. I hope I can meet him personally and thanked him," says lady Mito.

"Lady, I myself haven't thanked him for saving my life." Confess kushina. She just reminded that she haven't thank him yet.

"Well, what a bad behavior that is. Go and thank him if you had a chance."scold lady Mito softly. Kushina nodded her head while frowning , thinking about how can she not thanked him yet.

The next day kushina is not allowed to discharge from hospital even when her body showing an enormous sign of refinement. She's too bored to do nothing in the hospital bed. She's secretly hoping that minato will visit her. She's been lost touch with him these five days.

"Geez, I just want to go out from this bed, -ttebane." kushina complained.

Suddenly the door opened. Kushina's eyes widened to see the person who opened the door. It was exactly who she want. Minato Namikaze, her live savior.

"Hi. Kushina," minato said with a simple smile carved in his face.

"H-hi.. minato.." kushina stuttered. She's happy but flustered at the same time.

"I came to see you. I haven't visited you since the first time I bring you here," said minato while walking closer toward her, not losing his smile.

"Y-yeah,..i haven't see you around, though you're the one who brought me here,-ttebane" she said shyly. Minato smiled.

"Seeing you, you're totally fine now, right, kushina?" now he's closer to kushina.

"Y-yeah. Who do you think I am, -ttebane?" said kushina loudly. Her heart is beating faster at the sight of smiling minato.

"As expected from you, I know you're a strong person," kushina flinched. Minato also said the same thing when he saved her. She then smiling remembering that,

"Oh! Minato!" she scream loudly. Minato shocked.

"W-what is it?" asked minato nervously.

"Thank you! For saving my live." Said kushina with a wide grinning face. Minato look shocked at first , but then softened at the sight of grinning kushina.

"I will happily treat you as much ramen as you wan- ,no, one or two ramen will be enough, I don't have a lot of money.. haha" said kushina clumsily while scratching her head. Minato chuckled.

"Yeah, sure that would be more than enough." Said minato while grinning.

 **(Prologue -end-)**

Please tell me what do you think about the prologue and whether i should continue this series or not. Your opinion matter :)

Thanks for reading, -ttebane!


End file.
